User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/6
Archives *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *Current 6th talk page!!! Heh heh heh... ANYONE UP FOR FIRST POST?! WOO FIRST POST WOO HOO FIRST POST! I was not here for that! I was here to say hi! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 23:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, we tied. nʞıɐɹ 23:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello You are so awesome! nʞıɐɹ 23:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I give you your birthay gift now? Can I? If i dont i think im gonna forget it... -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 2010 CPW Games Invitation Hello. You are invited to the 2010 CPW Games. This is the first year that it's happening, so what this is, is a Olympic like competition where medals can be earned. I hope you can make it. [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 05:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes How do get user boxes like "this user is an EPF agent"? Harry Potter wiki is awesome! Molly Wobbles 06:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I felt horrible for the past two days, as I was sick and in pain so I didn't feel good enough to come on the wiki. I RRRREEEEAAAAAALLLLLYYY hope you and your friend can make it to the party XD. About last Friday, I think I did say some offensive things though, so I'm sorry if I did. I never knew we were on spotlight! Awesomeness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Also, thanks for congratulating me on Igloo of the Month! =) --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 12:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Birthday Party I'm coming to your 4:00 PM Party, however, the clock changes one hour fast that day, so i'm wondering if it will stay at 4:00PM PST, or 4:00PM PDT. Let me know on my talk. Thanks! [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 15:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi Hal! Can you send me a message before the Mega Party starts? Thanks! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 13:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! I'm actually glad that you hosted your own successful party, so that everyone would have a good time anyway. Thanks! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How can I make missions for others to do? And how can I make awards to give out? Events! Hey, how can I make a shop? If you know... what time and server is your birthday party? has it already been? what room? AAAAAA so many questions!!! Thehumondalek 15:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I'm sorry you were bored yesterday, I would've come on but I was busy yesterday. I'm gonna try to come on this afternoon (it is 7:10 AM EST as I type), but I also might be busy this afternoon. Thank you soooo much for forgiving me about Saturday, and the conversation on IRC was really fun. See ya around! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 12:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) B-day Party I won't forget it, I promise, and I can't make it to the Morning Party, so I'll go to the Afternoon Party (the Night party for me lol). See ya there!